The Monster of Ikebukoro
by Literature Fool
Summary: When Shizuo is suddenly stricken with a deadly disease that came from his monstrous strength, what's going to happen to him? And more importantly, what are Shizuo's loved one going to do? Will they finally reveal his feelings about him, and what use will that do? Note: OC characters are in here and do play so major roles.
1. Chapter 1

**Just to give you readers a fair warning, this is only my second fanfiction, so I do apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes or mistakes in general that I make. Please enjoy, oh and please give me reviews on how to make the story better.**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Dammit this is a pain _thought Shizuo. He was in his usual waiting spot, waiting for Tom to come like usual and they would go after those damn people that owed them money, except today was different. Shizuo hadn't been feeling too well this morning, but he still came to work because he generally enjoyed it, after all, I was finally something he could use his strength for. _Man it's been a long time since I felt any kind of pain_ the monster of Ikebukuro thought quietly. But before he could remark any more on this miracle, he heard a familiar voice.

"Oi, Shizu-chan~!" said the most annoying voice in the world.

"FLEA!" I screamed at the pest that was across the street from me.

"Looks like someone's not in top shape today" smirked smugly Izaya.

"III-ZZAA-YAA!" the man screamed as he picked up the pole next to him, getting ready to smash the man to bits, but before he could even take a step with the heavy object, he coughed. A mere cough couldn't stop the Shizuo at all, but this cough had him at his knees.

He dropped the huge pole next to him and started into a fit of coughing. The citizens of the town could only watch in amazement and horror as the strongest man was reduced to a fit of coughing. Even Izaya could only stare in glee. "Ara ara, looks someone's not in top shape" he yelled deviously at Shizuo. "Shut u…" was all he could muster as a response before he started coughing again.

*_Cough* _and now blood was splattered all over Shizuo._*Cough cough* _and there was moreblood coming out of his body. By now Izaya for whatever reason had lost his enthusiasm and was currently watching Shizuo cough up blood onto himself and his surroundings.

"Someone all an ambulance!" yelled one person and in a matter of minutes the Shizuo was on a stretcher and was being loaded into the ambulance.

Shizuo POV

When I woke the white ceiling greeted me, then I know that I'm in the hospital, having spent much of my childhood here. After that I instantly remembered what had happened earlier on. "IZAYA!" I shout out in anger remembering that he was there earlier too.

"Looks like you're okay now, you had us worried there, we really thought you were a goner" said a female voice. I looked to my left to see a nurse with light brown hair tightly wrapped in a bun and was holding a clipboard and seemed to be writing something down. "Your pulse rate now seems normal" she says and writes something on the clipboard. "Why am I here" I growl out. The nurse doesn't bat an eye.

"If you haven't noticed yet, you're in the hospital awaiting your test results," she answers rationally. I look around and notice the cords that are attached to me. "Ah, you don't want to mess with those, they're currently keeping you alive" she says mechanically.

"What happened to me," I ask her, trying my best to keep my cool. The nurse cocks and eyebrow and stares at me appraisingly before answering my question. "You really don't know what happened?" she asks shocked.

"If I didn't, why would I be asking you now" I grit out. The nurse sighs and a vein on my forehead pops out, she was the annoyed one here?. "Until we get your test results back, we won't know what's wrong with you to make you randomly cough up large amounts of blood" she turns her head slightly to look me straight in the eye, I notice she has pale blue eyes. "Is that a good enough answer?" she says and I almost lose it. I take a deep breath. Calm_ down, you still have more question to ask. _

I open my mouth to speak again, but instead a shout is heard. "Let me in, that's my best frien—no my brother in there! You can't deny me my family privileges!" I groan, of course it had to be him of all people to see my in this state. The nurse notices my groan, and like the devil himself, she says "you can let him in, the patient is currently stable" and gives me a devious smile.

"You—" is all I manage to way as Shinra comes thundering through the door and hugs me. "Oi, Shinra, lay off!" I yell and try to get him off of me. *_Sob*_ I hear and immediately stop struggling. Shinra hadn't even shown any emotion at his father went missing, so what could possibly make him cry? "What's wrong with you, and get off me already, I won't run away!" I say, trying to calm him down. _It's not like you can runaway _says a tiny voice at the back of my mind.

Shinra obliges and finally stops trying choking me to death. He regains his composure and finally speaks. "I thought you were a goner when I heard what happened," is all he says before sobbing again.

"That's not a reason to cry, it's not like I'm going to die from that!" I say and think back to all those times I got hit by trucks, or fell of a tall building. I shake my head, trying to rid myself of those memories and the person who caused them.

"You're right *_sob*_ I should know that * _sob* _you're invincible so you should be fine" he cries.

"If you get it then stop crying already!" I shout and I get a pang in my chest. I wince and the nurse seems to notice this and says "I'm sorry but you have to leave now, you'll get to visit him again tomorrow."

Shinra gets up and leaves the door while sobbing. I sigh in exasperation. "You seem to have some very caring friends" comments the nurse and I just shake my head.

"Head nurse, the results for the patient are here" says another nurse and the head nurse thanks her and takes the results from her.

* * *

As the other nurse leaves and head nurse looks down at the clipboard and stares for a moment before looking up at me with a sad look on her face. "You have a terminal heart disease" she says and I just look at her. "Your only chance of survival is an immediate heart transplant" I still stare at her. She turns her head around, avoiding my real question. "Even with that, your survival rate is 0.001%" she takes a pause. "That is if you survive the transplant." The room is completely silent except for the consistent beating of my failing heart. "How?" I ask. Again she doesn't look at me but answers my question.

"Your heart is somehow failing to keep up with pumping blood throughout your body. And what's worse is that your internal organs are also failing to do their jobs to keep your body running smoothly. We don't know what is causing the white cells in your body to fail protecting you, but all of this might come from your abnormal strength. Your body is abnormally strong and has kept you safe so far, but it can't keep you anymore. Years of damage and injuries are taking your toll on your body" she finishes. The room is once again silent, but this time I am aware of my heart beat. "If that's all you needed, I'll take my leave" and with that she left the room. The only things I hear in the room now are my heartbeat and my breathing. _How long will this keep up?_ Says the small voice at the back of my head, and this time I don't deny it.

Shinra POV

As I step out of the room, I see Celty outside, PDA ready in hand. _"How is he?!"_ reads the question. I don't look at her but answer her question. "I checked with doctor in charge of Shizuo earlier, and it looks like he has a terminal heart illness" I say darkly. Celty quickly types again, and this time the question is _"Is there a way to save him?" _I nod my head and feel the tension leave her. "We should probably go now, Shizuo needs to rest for today" I say and she nods. We both leave the hospital together, and as I leave I remember the doctor's words. "_Your friend needs a heart transplant immediately, or he will die, but even if he does survive the transplant, his rate of survival afterwards is less than 1%." _I turn to look back at the hospital again. _Shizuo, please don't die_ I think simply, as if that's going to work.

* * *

"Doctor he's going into cardiac arrest!"

"Give him the oxygen mask!"

"No use, he's losing too much blood!" the loud beeping of the heart monitoring is going crazy, until all that's heard is a single beep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"This is Takumi Mayu outside of the hospital where the famous monster of Ikebukuro is lying. He has been here for more than a week, but the question still asked is 'why is he here?' That is what I will find out here"

"And cut! Next shot is in the room!" yells the voice of the head cameraman.

I nod to show I understand and make my way to the room. "Oh that's right!" I exclaim as I grab the small camera and place it behind my ear. It was tiny but it could still record all right. I take a deep breath. _Okay Mayu, this is the big chance you were waiting for, you can do this, even if he is the monster of Ikebukuro. _I gulp and press the button on the camera to turn it on. "This is Takumi Mayu about to enter the room of the monster of Ikebukuro. Let's see if we'll get the answers we are all looking for."

I open the door, and my eyes are immediately attracted to the man lying in the bed. He had blond hair and no sunglasses on, and he was smoking his signature cigarettes. That man was Heiwajima Shizuo. He turned his blond head to look at me. "Who are you?" he questions and I am immediately startled, because had not all the rumours said that he had a huge temper and would get mad at people for no reason? "Ah, I am one of the psychiatrists here at the hospital, and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind answering some of my question about your health here" I ask and hope for the best. The smoking man just stares at me for a moment before he speaks again. "As long as you don't tell the head nurse I was smoking in here, I don't care" and again I am baffled at how easy this was.

"Thank you" I say and take a seat beside the bed. I sit down and immediately start asking the important questions. "I'm not clear on the details on why you are currently staying here at the hospital, can you tell me why?" I ask.

"I have some stupid heart disease that makes me cough up blood" he answers simply. _I knew this wasn't going to be easy!_ "Can you tell me the details of it?" He doesn't answer for a moment, and I know I've gone over the line. Just as I open my mouth to apologize, he speaks again. "The head nurse told me that my body can't take all the damage it's been receiving over the years. She said that if I don't get an immediate heart transplant, I'll die. But with the heart transplant, my chances of survival are 0.001%, so it doesn't matter if I get the transplant or not, I'll die" he says and continues to smoke his cigarette again. I stay quiet because I am utterly stunned by the news. "Are you done with the questions?" says the man, and I am instantly snapped out of my reverie.

"N-no, continuing on, how long have you had this power of yours, and when did you first learn about it?" I ask quickly. Again he doesn't answer for a moment.

"I was about 7 years old when I first discovered this abnormal strength. I had picked up the fridge when my little brother ate my pudding cup. It was pretty stupid, but I was just a kid." I nod at the answer and continue on with the questioning. "How did your life change afterwards?"

"Well for the starters, everyone was scared of me, except for one kid. Shinra's his name, and man is he a weird one. He always stuck around me, he was never scared, just curious" _let's find out more about the Shinra character now. _"So, I take that Shinra is your childhood friend?" I ask.

"Nah, he's more like an annoying little brother, never had one of those" I am confused.

"Didn't you say you had a little brother already?" _Well, the information said that._

"I have one, but Kasuka was always the silent one, we never really talked much." _Kasuka? Isn't that supposed to be the real name of the famous actor, Yuuhei?_

"By the way, have you ever heard of the famous actor, Yuuhei?

"Huh, who's that?"

"Never mind then" _is he hiding something?_ "Continuing o—" but I don't get to finish my sentence because in came a nurse.

"Shizuo, how many times have I told you that you can't smoke in here!" says the nurse and swipes the cigarette from him.

"Tch, annoying woman" he mutters loudly enough for her to hear.

"This is for your health, you'll die of lung cancer if you keep this up!" she hotly replies, her face taking on a scarlet hue.

"I've smoked for a while now, besides there's nothing wrong with my lungs." To this the woman takes on a sad expression, but it was gone as quickly as it came. "That's still no reason to smoke, think about the other patients too."

"Whatever" he says and the nurse sighs again. Just then she notices my presence. "Who are you?" she asks. "What do you mean, she's your hospital's psychiatrist" Shizuo says like it's the most obvious thing in the nurse frowns.

"I've never seen you here before, are you by chance new?" I vigorously nod my head to this, only to suddenly stop because I forgot about the camera. _I'll need to take a break for now_ I think. "That's all the time I have for today, I will now take my leave" Shizuo gives a lazy goodbye while the nurse turns all her attention to him once again. Before I leave the room, I place another small camera on the table beside the patient. _This way we'll get more footage from him, _and with that I leave the room.

Shizuo POV

_That was annoying _I think as I remember yesterday. "That nurse just doesn't stop" I mutter. "I wonder how many days I have left?" I muse remembering the attack from a week ago. _Silence is a nice thing sometimes, especially when there's no annoying flea around. _But that silence didn't last long.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in" I say carelessly, not knowing what was beyond it. "Hi there, Shizu-chan" says the most annoying voice in the world.

"IZA—" is all I say before I begin to cough again.

"None of that now, Shizu-chan." I was going to murder him. I heard the sound of letters being furiously typed and I finally looked too see that Celty was also there. "Hai hai Celty, I'll play nice for today" he said and my temper flared even more.

After I finally stopped coughing, I ask them politely why there here. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING THE DAMN FLEA WITH YOU!" Izaya smirks and I get of the bed, ready to pummel him to a bloody pulp. Most of the cords that were attached to me were freed as I got out of bed and was stomping my way to the intruder. All that stayed attached was the cord that measured my pulse. But before I can take another step, Celty comes between us. "Don't interfere, I'll kill him now!" I yell. Celty quickly types something on her PDA to show me. "_I brought Izaya here so you can resolve your issues" _it reads.

"Yeah Shizu-chan, I'm here to _play_ with you" smirks Izaya.

"Get out!" I snap. Again Celty types something of her PDA, but she shows the message to Izaya instead.

"Hai hai Celty, I'll be nice for today" he says mockingly says again. I growl, and then we all hear a beeping noise, one that didn't sound like my heart monitoring machine. It was from Celty's PDA. She looks at it then types something else. We hear a ding and Celty types something else, except this time she shows it to us. "_I have to go deliver something important now. So I'm leaving now, and please act nice and not tear down the hospital" _it reads.

"If you say so" says Izaya and sits down on the chair beside my bed.

"Get him out of here, now!" I hiss out. The black rider shakes her helmet. She once again quickly types something on her PDA. "_Please try to get along with him; your health depends on it."_ After I finish reading it, I look back at her with confusion on my face. "What do you mean 'my health depends on it'?" I ask but she merely shakes her helmet and walks out the door.

"Aw Shizu-chan, don't give all your attention to her" whines the flea. I sigh and think _this is going to be a long day._

Shinra POV

I pace back and forth in the lobby of the hospital, a waiting for the lovely Celty to once again grace me with her presence. I stop pacing as I see her walk out of the main doors leading to the room down the hall. "How is he?" I ask frantically as she makes her way to me. She types on her PDA then she shows the message to me. "_He didn't even notice me or Izaya in the hospital till we knocked on his door" _I grimace as I read the message. _It's gotten so bad that he can't tell where Izaya is anymore?_ I think as I remember all those times when we were in town together and he would catch a whiff of Izaya's scent from a mile away.

Celty takes the PDA away and quickly types something else to reveal to me. "_I warned Izaya about no funny business, or I'll tell his sisters about it." _I nod,

"Good thinking, let's just hope this plan will work out" I say. _Shizuo please trust Izaya this one time, please _I pray.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Izaya POV

_Today's going to be fun _I think as I see Shizuo obviously trying to hold himself back. _Good idea since you're obviously not in shape for that_ I remark. Shizuo's usual signature sunglasses and bartender outfit had been replaced for a hospital gown that didn't seem to fit him quite as well as his usual clothes; it made his body look thin and weak. And without his glasses, you could notice the obvious dark bags under his eyes, and his bleached blond hair didn't looks as shiny and annoying as it usually did; it looked as sickly as he did. _How long has he been sick like this?_ I frown at that thought; it made it sound like as if I actually cared.

"Ne Shizu-chan, entertain me. I am your guest after all" I say and I predict that he will bristle in rage like usual. He looks at me with rage on his face, except he does something unpredictable. Instead of exploding into a fit of rage, he sighs.

Looking at me with a tired expression on his face he says "flea what are you doing here, I don't have the energy to deal with you today, so get out if you want to cause a fuss."

I am stunned into silence,_ since when did he become so civilized? _I shake my head, because after all, a monster is always unpredictable. "Eh~, are you trying to get rid of me, _Shizu-chan?_ I drawl out his nickname I made for him because I know how much he hates it. He just looks at me with the same expression. "Yes" he answers calmly.

I just stare at him flabbergasted, _what the hell happened to him? _I think and decide to voice my thoughts. "Ara ara, since when did you become so civilized?" I ask and he just shakes his head and stands rooted to that spot where he was currently standing. _I know_ "is it because you almost died nearly a week ago, I didn't think that a monsters were so weak" I smirk as I notice some rage enter his eyes.

"Ah just get out of here you damn annoying flea, you're such a nuisance."

"Big word for a protozoan" I smirk, _looks like that did the trick. _But before Shizuo can say another word, the door is suddenly thrown open. "Shizuo, why are the cords not attached, you cannot take them off, those 'bothers' as you call them, are currently keeping you alive" says a nurse as she storms into the room to only notice me. "Oh, I uh, didn't know you had company" she says and her face flushes red from embarrassment.

"He's not company, he's a flea."

"Don't call people fleas! And what are you doing out of bed, get back in there, and is that smoke I smell? Were you smoking again? I told you not to!" says the nurse loudly.

"Ah such a pain" says Shizuo as he puts his hand on his head to show irritation.

The nurse turns redder. "This is for your health!" and with that she grabs hold of Shizuo by the ear and drags him to the bed. "OW!" he exclaims as he gingerly rubs his ear. The nurse doesn't say anything as she begins to reattach the cords to him.

After she finishes reattaching all of them, she finally speaks to me. "Are you a friend of Shizuo's?" she asks to which the said man loudly exclaims.

"WHO THE HELL WOULD WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH THE DAMN FLEA?!"

"Shizuo! Use appropriate language when in the hospital, and don't shout so loudly!" scolds the nurse.

I watch the scene with irritation. _Why the hell is that monster being led around by her? People are supposed to hate him and fear him; they're supposed to stay away from him. But why is she not doing that? I'm the only one that can make him mad! _

"Looks someone has a crush" I smirk smugly as the nurse's ears turn red and she doesn't make eye contact with me.

"What are you talking about you damn flea?" asks the man curiously.

"Well you see, this nurse most likely has a crush on—" I am interrupted as the loudly says

"Visiting hours are now over, please leave the premises immediately!"

"I still have another 3 hours left" the nurse just looks at me with a looks that screams _don't say another word_. I grin.

"Nurse, don't you have other duties to attend to?" I say innocently.

She hesitates but eventually leaves the room with a "no funny business allowed" and once again we are left in the room together.

The room is silent until Shizuo says "flea, what are you still doing here?" he says and turns to look at me. "Because I just _love_ you so much!" I say to get a reaction out of him. He just stares at me with an expression of confusion.

I feel a pang in my heart when he doesn't say anything, why is that? Nevertheless, I continue on. "You know Shizu-chan, I could easily rape you in the state you're in" I say just to get a rise out of him. I don't know I chose those exact words, after all, who would want to have sex with that sick body that could break down at any moment. His usual strong, tanned, muscular body is much better for the eyes. Nevertheless, I expect the monster to bristle, but he continues to stare at me with an expression of confusion. "I know you're lying, but seriously, tell me why you're here?" Again I feel a pang in my chest.

"Eh~, do you not believe me? I could easily kill you here right now" I say, trying once again to make him explode. But to no avail, he just shakes his head.

"You're sick, but you don't go for people who can't defend themselves, you're a freak like that. You like to keep up a fight, or I would have been dead the minute you entered this room" he says and he takes out a cigarette and lights it.

I just sit in the chair in shock, because he hit the nail right on the head. "You know," says Shizuo and I am immediately snapped back to reality. "I seriously wonder if this illness will finally kill me, and not you. So far I figured I would only die of old age, considering what's happened to me these past years" he turns to look at me. "Because of you, I finally realized what a monster I really am. I can survive getting hit by trucks, falling off of buildings, being tied a cement concrete block in a swimming pool, and lots more" the pang in my chest is now in getting louder and louder. "But all of those things haven't killed me yet, I've survived with this strength of mine, but now I'm dying because of it, isn't that ironic?" he says with a bitter laugh.

I get up from my chair quickly, startling him in the process of it. "Like hell you'll die from this thing, you're not a wimp-ass. I swear I'll find a way to kill you off if it's the last thing on Earth I do!" I yell and leave the confused man. But just before I slam the door, I say "and don't call me sick; I'm twisted. Calling me sick makes it sound like it's a cure" and I leave the room.

As I leave I hear a laugh that sounds like Shizuo. I grin, _just you wait. I'll kill you soon. After all, you complete me, and_ _like hell I'm going to let you die that easily, just you wait. _

Shinra POV

I was sitting at home, waiting to get a text from Izaya telling me if he's going to help us cure Shizuo or was completely nerve racking, will this actually work? I wonder. _Izaya won't let Shizuo die just like that, will he? _I think back to all those times when he would get be put into life-threatening situations by Izaya, how I watched him brush off all of them like nothing. _But will Izaya really help? I mean, his main goal is to kill Shizuo, right?_

*_Bzz*_ goes my phone and I pick it up immediately and see the message on it. _I'm in. _I leap in joy. I quickly run to the bathroom where Celty is currently taking her shower, and without knocking on the door I come in. "Celty, he's in!" I yell and am immediately kicked down.


	4. Chapter 4

Shinra POV

_"It has now been 17 days since the strongest man in Ikebukuro has been hospitalized, awaiting death. But a miracle has happened; a person generous enough to give their life for another is giving his heart to him. But the most shocking part is that he won't accept it. He has expressed that he does not want a heart transplant, but we haven't found out all the details yet. The real question to ask now is does he really want to live?"_

I was currently in Shizuo's hospital room, keeping him company like I usually did when I wasn't busy. I always chatted with him, trying to make him jealous about Celty until he'd kick me out, but today I didn't have any conversations with him. He was watching the news on the television in his room. I wasn't listening; I had already been told everything earlier.

"How the hell do they know that?" he asks incredulously, and I wonder that too. How did they know that?

"Word gets around" I reply absentmindedly, still thinking about this sudden news.

"But no one except you and Celty knows this, and no way will they concentrate on me when Celty's there, and you're a complete weirdo that wouldn't risk it, so who told?" says Shizuo angrily.

"Who knows" I say. Shizuo turns to look at me with a questioning expression, which should be me.

"Oi Shinra," he snaps. I turn to face him directly. He looks me straight in the eye and says "what the hell is wrong with you, you're not being a creep like usual, and usually I like that, but this is fucking weird so tell me now."

I just stare at him. "Do you seriously not know why I'm like this?" I say shocked. He shakes his head and waits for my answer. I've had enough, does he seriously not know?

"Shizuo, the doctors say you won't survive another week if you don't get a heart transplant. With each passing day, you continue to gradually get weaker and weaker; you've started to have more attacks because the disease is progressing. All of this can be solved with one simple surgery, which you don't want to have. You're practically committing suicide. Now do you know why I'm so upset?" I finish and by now I am shouting.

He looks at me with shock. _Did he really not get it?_ I speak again "Shizuo, just tell me this one thing; why are you dead set on not having a surgery. Do you not want to live anymore? Please just tell me that." He looks away from me. In turn I get angry. "Fine, I'll leave if you won't tell me!" I say as I stomp out of the room and slam the door shut.

When I was in the waiting room of the hospital, only then I realize how immature I was._ I'm such an idiot, it isn't Shizuo's fault, but why won't he get the surgery? _I think angrily.

*_tap*_

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see Shizuo's little brother, Kasuka. After the shock of seeing him, I notice he isn't wearing a disguise nor does he have any body guards with him.

"Where is my brother's room?" he asks and I contemplate whether I should tell him. "Where is my brother's room?" he repeats and I point down the hall.

"His room number is 24" he nods at this and leaves.

_Sorry Shizuo. _

Shizuo POV

_What the hell was that about?_ I think as I see Shinra stomp out of the room. _Is he that mad about me not getting surgery?_ I shake my head. _Whatever, it's not my problem anymore. _

*_knock knock* _someone knocks on my door immediately I think it's Shinra. "Shinra you can come in, you don't have to knock" he's quiet then the door opens to reveal, shockingly enough, my little brother. "Kasuka!" I shout in shock. He nods his head "it is I nii-san, and can you not shout in the hospital, it bother's the other patients." Immediately I get over my shock. It was the same old Kasuka afterall, the one that quietly lectured me.

"You and the head nurse, both of you complain" I say, not knowing what kind of impact it would have him.

He nods his head again and proceeds to walk to my bed and sit in the chair beside it. There is an awkward silence which neither of us breaks.

"How's the acting career going?" I ask, attempting to break the awkward atmosphere.

"It's fine" he answers and now it's my turn to nod.

The silence is deafening and I can't take it anymore. "Um Kasuka, why are you here?" I ask. That was a big mistake on my part.

"Nii-san, do you not want me to be here?" he asks.

"Well…" I can't answer truthfully. I don't want him to be here, to see me in such a weakened state is embarrassing. But I should have told him that.

"Nii-san, you hate me, don't you?" I try to speak but he doesn't give me a chance to answer.

"I'm your brother yet I had to find out about your own illness from someone else. And the person who told me was Shinra." Kasuka was getting louder and louder with each word. This was the loudest I had ever heard him speak.

"What's funny is that you have no blood connection with him, yet you think of him as a better brother than I am. I'm just the silent little brother that you never had real conversations with" he says.

"Kasuka that's not true" I try to reassure him, only to realize there were tears streaming down his face.

"Nii-san, tell me, am I such a bad brother? Why didn't you tell me that you're dying, even the person you hate most knew it before I did? That made me feel so horrible, I thought how you could do this to me, when I realized I deserved it" Kasuka was now crying his heart out, and I didn't know how to calm him down. This had never happened before.

"I'm so horrible, I should have visited you more, I should have tried to talk to you more, and I should have tried harder to be there for you. The worst part is that I was going on with my life, not thinking about you at all when you were dying. I would have gone one living my life,not knowing what was happening to you if Shinra hadn't told me or if I hadn't watched the news" suddenly he laughs bitterly. I had never seen him so expressive before. Was it because of me?

"That's right; I almost forgot that you think that Shinra is a better brother than I am" Dammit, why did he have to remember that?

"And the truth is that he _is_ a better brother than I am. I can't do any single thing to help you with this illness because of my work, yet I bet he comes here every day, even if he is busy" he looks at me with blood shot eyes.

"Tell me nii-san, did all I do to you was cause you pain and misery? Is it my fault that you're dying? Was I the one that triggered your strength which was the start of a pain of life for you?" he stares at me and for a moment I don't know what to say. It _was_ because of him that I discovered my strength, but I didn't live a life of pain because of that.

"That's right, you probably hate me now. I shouldn't be here. I'll go now" he said with a sad smile and got up to leave. When he was walking to the door, I finally find my voice.

"Kasuka, the only reason I didn't tell you about my illness is because I thought that it was pathetic" I say and he looks back at me with surprise on his face. "It's pathetic that I'm in such a state, which was caused by me and my horrible temper. I didn't want anyone to worry, but you guys did just that. The doctors say I should get a heart transplant immediately, but even if a healthy person gives me their heart, there's no guarantee that I'll live. I don't want someone else to die for my sake." I finish, finally getting the words off my chest.

He had stopped crying and had now walked to my bed and was currently sitting in the chair beside my bed again, calmly. "But I would probably give my heart for you" he says and those words warm my whole being, even though they weren't supposed to.

"That's the thing I was most afraid of hearing from you, Kasuka. I didn't want you to give up your life for me, you have a bright future ahead of you, something I don't have, which I actually like, but that isn't the point. What I'm trying to say is that you have lots of potential, so don't give up your life for me" I finish and look over at him again. He had tears silently going down his face. "Why are you crying again?!" I yell in confusion.

Kasuka shakes his head and looks over at me. "Because I'm such and idiot, that's why." I frown "What are you talking about?" I ask but he just shakes his head.

"Nii-san, I love you more than anything else in the world, and if you die, I would kill myself to be with you, except you'd probably yell at me from who knows where" we both genuinely smile for once, just like we used to do when we were kids. "Hah, I'm such an idiot for crying on live TV, my manager will never forgive me" he says suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, suddenly alarmed. _Live TV, what does he mean by that?_

"Nii-san, don't you know? The television people have been recording your entire stay at the hospital, and did you know you drool, snore and talk in your sleep all at the same time? You only used to drool when we were kids" he says but I don't hear anything else after he told me I was being recorded. "Kasuka, what would this camera look like?" I ask stiffly.

He thinks for a moment. "It would probably be small enough so that you didn't know it was in here, ah like this" he says and picks up something from the table beside me.

"Hand it over to me" I say and he obliges. I look straight into the camera and say as murderously as I can "Oi idiots, I'm getting that heart transplant and I am as sure as hell coming after you. Pray that you die before I get there" and with that I squish the camera to bits.

"Nii-san you're getting the surgery now?" asks Kasuka. I nod.

"Kasuka, tell the doctors to get ready now, and they better make the operation quick" I growl out and he gets up from his chair and proceeds to go out the door. But before leaving he turns to look at me "nii-san, when your operation is over, let's hang out together the whole day, just the two of us" and with that he leaves.

I smile as he leaves, because something's never change.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just so you readers know, I`ve edited the story a bit more so that Shizuo`s survival rate after the surgery is is 5%. Also, I have made edits to the oc characters so that they actually show their personalities more, though they aren`t that important. If you`re a new reader, then just ignore this message and read on!**

* * *

Chapter 5

It was the day after I had that transplant. The doctors were certainly surprised about the sudden request, but nonetheless had done it. I had anesthetics go into me to make the procedure painless, but during the 7 hours in surgery, I woke up twice. Needless to say, I did not have an enjoyable time. But even with that, I felt great for once. _Who the hell even gave me the heart?_ I think annoyed, remembering when I had asked the doctor earlier.

Flash back.

_The doctor was droning on about all the things that could happen to me after the surgery "…And we need to keep you in the hospital for 2 more weeks, just in case something goes wrong" he finished. I roll my eyes at him, and then I realize something. _

_"Hey, what happens to the person that donates their heart anyways?" I ask and for some reason the doctor doesn't meet my gaze. _

_"The donor is declared brain dead after donating their heart" he says emotionless. _

_"I see" and there is a pregnant pause. "So, who donated their heart anyway?" I ask anyway._

_ The doctor doesn't answer my question. __**Maybe he didn't hear me. **__"Who donated their heart?" I ask again except louder. He flinches and turns his back to me. _

_"The person didn't want me to reveal who they were, and we must respect the dead's wishes" he says and proceeds to walk out of the room. _

_"The hell, I just wanted to know who the damn person was!"_

_End of flash back_

Remembering that, I get pissed again. "Who the hell was it?!" I yell to no one. "Urg" I flinch as I feel a pang in my chest. _Guess I'm still not recovered. _I look down at my chest.

I had to take off me shirt earlier to allow the doctors to see if the wound was getting infected. You could hardly see the scar on my chest where they had opened it then stitched it again. It wasn't even that big. Even though nothing had changed on the surface, I still felt weird. _ Is this one of those side effects the doc was talking about? Guess I should have listened. _

"Shizuo, you have some guests aga—AHHH!" screams the head nurse as she enters the room with my visitors in tow.

"What is it, what happened?!" I say, frantically looking around for the cause of the shriek. The nurse, now extremely red in the face, points at me.

"Y-you're not wearing a shirt" she stutters out.

I look at her incredulously. "You nearly gave me heart attack because I'm not wearing a shirt!" I yell.

"S-sorry" she says apologetically then reverts to head nurse form. "Have you felt any resent pains? Any discomfort, such as pangs in the chest?" she asks. I just shake my head, not wanting to deal with this mess, I _was_ fine after all.

He eyes travel all over my body, probably checking of anything abnormal. She lingers on the scar, then once again turns red, and leaves the room in a run. "I'll check in again later!" And she was gone leaving me with my visitors. I sigh in exasperation, what was her problem?

"I think she likes you" says an emotionless voice followed by a loud

"SHIZUO, I THINK SHE DIGS YOU!" I immediately recognize them as Kasuka and Shinra.

"Oh shut up you perverted doctor" I say. I turn to look at my little brother straight in the eyes. "Kasuka you shouldn't hang out with the likes of him."

"Aww~ that was mean of you Shizuo" pouts Shinra. I ignore him.

"Here, these are for you, nii-san" says Kasuka emotionlessly as he passes me a bouquet of scarlet roses. I frown at the smell of them, why did they smell familiar? Then I realize something else. "Oi Shinra, don't red roses mean 'deep love'?"

"Eh~ I don't know about that. Anyway Shizuo, how do _you_ know that?" asks Shinra excitedly. _The idiot gets excited about everything. _

I am immediately transferred back to my childhood. We visited the lady who owned the store, telling us about all the different types of flowers.

"Oi Shizuo!" I'm snapped out of my memories.

"Um…I just guessed?" I say and hope that works as an answer. Kasuka just stares at me. Then all of a sudden, the room becomes quiet. _The hell happened?_

"So what brings the two of you here?" I ask trying to get rid of the awkwardness.

"Oh! We were just here to see how you were doing" replies Shinra cheerfully. Kasuka only nods.

"Ne~ Shizuo, how long do you need to stay here anyway?" whines Shinra.

"The doc says two weeks." I pause. "Why are you asking me, Shouldn't you know this?" He was an underground doctor for Pete's sake's; shouldn't he know all of this?

Shinra just laughs and ignores my question. "Ne, did you know that the whole town has been worrying about you?" he says cheerfully. I just look at him. "What, did I suddenly grow two heads?" he panic's and starts feeling his head.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I say confused_. Is he drunk again?_

"The whole town's been worrying about you" replies Kasuka. "After all, they want to know if you survived the surgery."

"WHY?!"Kasuka just shrugs. _The fuck? Why the hell are they worrying about me? Weren't they all scared of me? _

"Frankly, I thinks it's disgusting," says Kasuka suddenly. "They never cared about you before. Now when you're dying they suddenly want to know everything about you. Don't they have any shame?" he says darkly. I have nothing to say, after all, he was right.

"Aw, don't be like that. I'm sure everybody wants to know what happened to the strongest man in Ikebukuro. After all, you're a legend in this town" says Shinra, still patting himself on the head. "As a matter of fact, when Kasuka and I were coming in here, there were a bunch of people in the lobby, asking about you."

Shocked, I don't process it completely till a few moments later. "WHAT!?" I yell and he jumps, but that yell wasn't directed to him. "Kasuka, did anyone notice you coming here?" I ask frantically. He's thoughtful for a moment before answering. "Yes" and even though it was such a simple word, I lost it.

"YOU IDIOT! Did people ask what you were doing here?" he nods. "DAMMIT!"

"Nii-san, language"

"Kasuka, what did you answer then?"

"I just said I was here to visit you, my brother"

"Did you say those exact words?!"

"No"

"Thank god" I sigh I relief.

"I just said that I was here to see the only person I loved" I face palm. "Nii-san, why are you hitting yourself?" inquires Kasuka.

"You're right. I should be hitting YOU!" and with that I get out of bed and start chasing Kasuka around the room. "Nii-san, there's no need to be violent" says Kasuka quietly.

"I'll just leave you siblings to your quarrel" says Shinra cheerfully and exits the room. Neither of us notice it.

"I'm going to knock some sense into you!"

"Why?"

"You idiot, you shouldn't say things like that!"

"Why?" he says again and stops running. I stop myself from crashing into him. I catch my breath before speaking again. "It could affect your popularity…" _Haa, why am I panting so hard? I run around all day chasing that flea, I don't feel that exhausted afterwards._

"Nii-san, I have never once thought of something like that before. I am not ashamed that you're my brother. In fact, I'm more of a burden to you than you are to me." _Why is everything going blurry? What is he saying?_

"Kasuka…" I say but he still continues.

"I'm actually proud that you're my brother"

"Okay, but—" I start, but he won't listen.

"I think that I am the luckiest person in the world to have your love"

"Kasu—" I try again, but he isn't stopping. He doesn't even know why.

"Nii-san, please just listen to me" _No, just listen to me for a sec!_

"I would... if I could…breathe…" is what I say before I collapse.

"Nii-san!" he screams, but it's no use. Everything's getting darker. "Hold on, help is coming for you!" he's crying I notice. I try to wipe those tears, but my hand is shaking so badly that I have to put it down. _All I ever do is cause him pain._ "Kasuka, no matter what…I am proud to be your…!" I try to say the word, but I start heaving up blood.

When it goes dark, the tiny voice in my head remarks this.

_See, I told you it was no use, _and for once I don't argue.


End file.
